


Slow It Down

by hexicity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Arguments, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magic, magnus is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexicity/pseuds/hexicity
Summary: “I know you miss Jace.” Magnus said quietly. “And I’m trying to fix things for you. But you have to understand that I don’t exist just to help you all solve your problems.”





	

Alec had nowhere to put his frustration. 

When his parents were too condescending or his siblings acted recklessly, Alec was filled with swells of angry energy. Everyone had different ways of coping with their issues, and Alec’s technique was to lock himself in the training room and let his anger manifest into productivity. 

He usually did target practice or beat on his punching bag a bit. Every time, without fail, Jace wondered in after a good half hour of letting Alec be alone. Even if Jace had been the one to set Alec off in the first place, he’d always end up laughing with his parabatai as they worked out together. 

Now, Alec found himself in quite a paradox. From the moment Jace had walked through the portal, Alec’s frustration had been unrelenting. He was certain that there could have been a solution, that they could have figured something out if Jace had just waited. 

They were trying to fix things. And by they, Alec meant the small group of people who grasped the reality of the situation. Isabelle, Magnus, Clary, Luke, even Simon was offering help amidst his own problems. They were all working hard, but there was no sign of Jace. It was like there was nothing at all on the other side of that portal. Like he’d stepped into oblivion. 

So if Alec went to the training room to release some of his negative energy, it would only cause more build up. If Jace wasn’t there to calm him down, there was really no point. 

“I’m home, babe.” Alec called into the loft as he shrugged off his coat. The words slipped so easily out of his mouth now, so naturally. The loft was a place of safety and comfort, somewhere he never had to worry about what he said or how he acted. It was exactly what home was supposed to be. 

“Welcome back, love.” Magnus greeted him with a warm smile, leaning over his work table to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “How was everyone at the Institute?” 

“Where to begin.” Alec muttered, dropping down to sit in the rolling chair beside Magnus’. “My parents are frantic. Running all over the place trying to make everything look put together while the Clave is here. Izzy’s been pouring over books all day, she’s convinced that she can find some tracking method that Meliorn could help with. Clary is with her mom, mostly. Lydia is resting.” 

“I’m glad she’s okay.” Magnus said. “Will she be going back to Idris when she’s recovered?”

“No,” Alec said with a smile, “she’s actually insisting on staying here. She keeps saying she wants to help us find Jace when her concussion is cleared.” 

“Speaking of finding Jace.” Magnus cleared his throat. “There’s a warlock in Rio that owes me a few favors. I helped her with a mermaid problem, the whole story would take hours. Anyways, she helped me acquire a potion that can sometimes be used for tracking, if it’s done correctly.”

Alec sat up straighter, looking for the first time at what was on the marble table in front of him. There was a tiny vial of purplish liquid that stood out from the rest of the bottles on the table. It looked expensive and dangerous. 

“Can we use it now?” Alec whispered, looking at Magnus’ hands. There was already blue sparks beginning to skitter around his fingertips as he allowed his magic to gain momentum. 

“It’s going to take a lot of energy.” Magnus warned. “I’m going to need some from you. If you feel up to it, we can start now. If you’re too tired, we should do it in the morning to get the best results.” 

Alec considered it. He'd felt tired only minutes ago. But now, with the prospect of seeing Jace’s location in mere moments, he was wide awake. He wouldn’t be able to wait for this over an entire night. 

“Let’s do it now.” He declared. He offered Magnus his hand. “Take whatever you need.” 

“Alright.” Magnus uncapped the tiny vial and poured it into his crystalline dish with a steady hand. “Let’s see what blondie is up to.” 

The process was long. The liquid spread out to fill the bottom of the dish, forming a circle of murky purple water. Alec could feel the muscles in Magnus’ entire body tense beside him as he tried numerous spells to make an image appear before them. Alec could feel his energy draining quickly, faster than it had when Luke was being healed. 

“Oh!” Magnus exclaimed suddenly, and Alec squinted at the water to see what he was reacting to. 

There was a blurry image beginning to form in the liquid. It flickered in and out, there one second and indistinguishable the next. Every nerve in his body was on edge, his heartbeat humming in his chest. 

“What is that?” He whispered, trying to make a coherent image out of the grays and blacks in the water. 

“It looks like a room.” Magnus murmured, his voice sounding strained. His grip on Alec’s hand was iron-tight and his breathing was uneven and coming in quick gasps. The water separated and the image flickered out briefly, making Magnus clench his fist and force himself to keep exerting all remnants of energy that he had left. 

There was a flash of yellow in the water and Alec’s heart nearly stopped. He could see the wisps of blonde hair through the growing murkiness. 

“It’s Jace.” He breathed, squeezing Magnus’ hand. “Hold it, Magnus. Hold it.” 

But the water was already clearing. The colors drained away and when it cleared, the liquid was no longer purple but a dull gray. Alec stared, his heart still thumping in his aching chest. 

“What happened?” He demanded, reaching out to swirl his finger in the liquid. He squeezed Magnus’ hand again as if that would restart his energy somehow. Magnus simply shook his head and released Alec’s hand. 

“We didn’t have enough energy, Alexander.” Magnus said softly. “I’m sorry. It didn’t work.” 

“Well can’t we just do it again?” Alec pressed, still staring hollowly at the dish. It was lifeless now, dull. But Alec had seen Jace with his own eyes. He’d been there seconds ago, just within Alec’s reach. And within seconds he was gone, again. Just like the portal. 

“It can only be used once.” Magnus explained. “If I were to get another vial, we could try. But I don’t think we have enough--”

“Then we can get more!” Alec snapped. He stood up, pushing his chair back hard. He had been so close. If Magnus could have just held it a moment longer, they could’ve had a lead. They could’ve had Jace back within a day. 

“Don’t yell at me.” Magnus said, his voice cold. “I never promised this would work. I did everything I could.”

“You couldn’t have held it a second longer? I find that hard to believe.” Alec’s voice was raising. “Maybe you’d have been able to keep it going if it were Ragnor Fell in danger?” 

Magnus’ face changed in seconds. Alec immediately knew that he’d gone too far, said too much. 

“Get out.” Magnus muttered, pushing himself up to stand. He was so clearly drained of energy that he had to lean into his table to stay upright. After a moment, Magnus sunk back into his chair and rested his head in his hands. 

“God, Magnus.” Alec said softly, moving quickly to the warlock’s side. Magnus moved his body away from him in a weak attempt to brush Alec off. “I am so sorry. I should never have--I know you did everything you could. I’m sorry. I got so frustrated but it’s not your fault, it’s not anyone’s fault.” 

Magnus lifted his face just slightly, still not meeting Alec’s eyes. His makeup was smeared down his cheeks and his hair was coming loose from its tight bun. There were dark, almost purple shadows under Magnus’ eyes that were no longer concealed by makeup. Alec brushed his thumb slightly over them. 

“You’re so tired.” Alec murmured. “And I didn’t even notice. I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

“I know you miss Jace.” Magnus said quietly. “And I’m trying to fix things for you. But you have to understand that I don’t exist just to help you all solve your problems.” 

“I know.” Alec said desperately. “I do love being with you, Magnus. You are so kind and brilliantly smart. And I’m--I was so wrong to yell at you. You did so much to try and help Jace and you don’t even like Jace.”

Magnus laughed a little at that. It sounded tired, but it was genuine and it made Alec’s heart lift. 

“Jace isn’t a bad person.” Magnus said thoughtfully. “He’s a little arrogant, sure. And blondes aren’t my type.” 

He tugged on a lock of Alec’s black hair at that, and Alec beamed up at him. 

“But he loves his family. And he helps people he hardly knows.” Magnus continued. “And he doesn’t deserve everything that’s happened to him. Neither do you.”

Alec lifted himself to his knees and wrapped Magnus in a hug. The warlock melted into him a bit, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder. His breathing was slow and steady against Alec and the Shadowhunter was overwhelmed with the need to protect him. 

He was the high warlock, so obviously he could protect himself. But Alec was going to help.

“I’m gonna fall asleep on you.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s shirt. Alec laughed, a little breathless, and helped his boyfriend stand. 

“Let’s go to sleep, then.” 

Magnus’ legs didn’t cooperate enough to carry him to the bedroom, so Alec made the executive decision to just pick him up entirely and lay him gently into bed. He carefully unchained Magnus’ jewelry and draped it all on the side table. He retrieved one of the little wipes that he had seen Magnus use and tried his best to gently clean all of the remaining makeup off Magnus’ face. 

Magnus’ eyes flickered open just as Alec settled beside him to sleep. He tugged on Alec’s sleeve weakly. 

“I think I know a way I could get the potion to work.” He whispered. “If we could get Isabelle to draw your runes while we do it, it might replace enough of your energy to make it last longer. I could just call to get more--”

“Hey.” Alec put a hand to Magnus’ shoulder before he could attempt to get up. “In the morning. Sleep for now.” 

Magnus smiled and lowered his head back to the pillow, looking up at Alec with bright eyes. 

“Okay.” he mumbled. “In the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on my tumblr @simonlewhiss where you too can leave a prompt !!! Exciting !!
> 
> Also, the title is from the song Slow It Down by the Lumineers! Give it a listen!!


End file.
